


ITS GAME TIME BOI

by Hollow279



Series: Try again. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullshittery of the highest offence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a weird fever dream, Probably a whole bunch of others, The Gamer, The mc has far to much meth, Why Did I Write This?, it really depends - Freeform, just kidding, not Corona I swear, she doesn't need any, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow279/pseuds/Hollow279
Summary: Yes hello, tis another Gamer fic here to burn your eyeballs and disappoint you when it doesn't update fast enough.Mira is unlucky. Murphy's law loves her, it just won't leave her alone.  This is how she died, but then came back to life, but not really cause she was in a void, but then learned she was a GAMER, but then realized that she had no idea what the hell she was doing, but then realized that she didn't care and truly screwed with universes all over the place. It's a great time, you should read, or not, it's not like I care anyway........... YES I DO I'M SORRY COME BACK.This is part of a series, for now, this book will only be about the Harry Potter universe, but boy oh boy do I have plans.
Relationships: original character/unknown
Series: Try again. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ITS GAME TIME BOI

**Author's Note:**

> Know that I am the MOST irregular updater ever. No, this story will probably never be forgotten until it is over, I just don't have any will to write.
> 
> But thank you for coming! I appreciate you.
> 
> Coronavirus is a great motivator to start writing so I don't become insane from boredom. Anyway, I will shut up now, and let you get to the story. Did anyone actually read this?

I think I might be wasting away. Like, I am spending an UNGODLY amount of time in my house, enough time that even I am starting to think I spend a disgusting amount of time inside. See, here's the thing, I don’t leave my house. Ever. I don’t need to. I take art commissions, software repair, and slightly less than legal hacking commissions all online, I order in food, pay my bills, do adult shit that I wish I had known about before I left school, and I do it all from the comfort of the dark abyss that I call home sweet home.

So, when it gets to the point that even I think I should go outside, I REALLY should go outside. Tearing my bloodshot eyes away from my computer, I let myself slip from my chair onto the ground in a boneless slither. I laugh aloud “God I’m pathetic” I stay on my slightly filthy floor for a couple of moments before pushing myself off the cold tiles and walking my lazy ass to my bedroom so I can get ready to go outside and not look like a crackhead going through withdrawal.

Getting dressed is almost too much effort for me, but shit, seeing the sun again would be nice. So here I am, digging through literal piles of clothes that I really should have folded by now picking out my favourite outfit. Black tights, a mint tank top and a black leather jacket with tall black boots that go up to my mid-calf. Yes, this outfit makes me look like an active badass that I wish I was, and I love it, so sue me. 

Going outside, I have to squint my eyes so the orbs in my head that I use to see with don’t melt. What is this scent? Oh yes, fresh air, how lovely. I live in the city, so the air isn’t THAT fresh, but still, it’s the thought that counts.

Looking up at my building from the sidewalk, I am pleasantly surprised by how orderly it looks, you would never know that an introvert who has to fight the urge to hiss at people who knock on their door would live there.

I’m getting a few odd looks from people walking by, so I get moving to the nearest Cafe I know is around here somewhere. I look like I might be heading the nearest Harley Davidson convention, but nope, I am heading to probably the nerdiest internet cafe in the whole damn city.

I am about two blocks down from my destination when a fricken BOMB goes off right above me. WHAT THE SHIT. People are screaming, trying to get away from the falling debris coming from the building. I barely get a chance to move before a large piece of rubble falls on me, pinning me to the ground.

fuck, fuck i cant breathe. something wet is dripping down my face, a bit drops into my mouth, yep, thats blood. fuck fuck fuck i really can’t breathe. 

i try to push the concrete chunk up just a little bit so i can get some FUCKING AIR. it wont budge. fuuuuck, i can feel myself getting lightheaded. i stop pushing, i dont have any strength left. i try to gasp in some air a few more time before my vision goes completely black

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**GAME OVER**

…...w…....what?

What does that mean?

  
  


**Well played! Your final stats will now be displayed!**

Well, aren’t they chipper...

  
  


**Mira**

**(The Hermit)**

**Level 12**

**HP 22/22**

**MP 0/0**

**Strength 5**

**Agility 7**

**Intelligence 20**

**Wisdom 10**

**Luck 0**

To put that in regular terms… I was a smart weakling who obviously played too many games and was so unlucky a bomb went off above me. Nice. I just died? Should I not be having an existential crisis?

I completely ignore the fact that I am completely surrounded by an inky black chasm of some sort as I fangirl over the fact that I MAY AS WELL BE IN A FANFICTION. God, my time on the internet has been put to use! I knew the amount of THE GAMER fanfics I read would be put to good use! Well, I didn’t really, but shut up! It’s being put to use now so leave me alone

  
  


**You did ok. You could’ve done better, but you did well for yourself, not sure about everyone else though…**

...Rude.

**Time to begin again!**

**(To choose the next world, press continue. If you are feeling difficult, say “Continue” aloud)**

  
  


Difficult? Me? ALWAYS. “Continue” well I hope whoever coded this thing didn’t just make me look like an idiot.

  
  


**Choose your world!**

**The Hobbit**

**(Locked)**

**Join the thrilling world of Dwarves, Elves, and Dragons!**

  
  


**Lord of the Rings**

**(Locked)**

**Join the adventure to defeat Sauron! Danger awaits!**

  
  
  


**The Inheritance Cycle**

**(Locked)**

**Dragons, mystery, and magic await you!**

  
  
  


**The Avengers**

**(Locked)**

**Can you save these heroes of earth?**

  
  
  
  


**Harry Potter**

**This land of magic needs your help to get back in order!**

  
  
  


**Undertale**

**Fall into a world of magic, love and hope.**

  
  
  


**Avatar**

**Adventures on Pandora await you! Help save the Na'vi!**

  
  
  
  


**Settings**

  
  
  


Well shit! This looks like some good shit here! I should probably check out the settings first before I do anything else first.

Running a hand through my long black hair, I talk to myself as a change a couple of settings “...Extreme mode? Fuck that, let’s go normal but not easy, cause mama didn’t raise no pussy …. Customize off? You mean I could’ve been a skinny blonde bitch this entire time? Customize on baby!..... Merge Universes? Shit, why not…Keep memories?!?!? have I done this before but forgot to turn this on?!… Let’s turn on Keep Skills….. Right, the rest of it looks fine. Let's get back to my choices”

At this point, I somehow sit down, even though it doesn’t look like there is a floor, and consider my options. The first couple of options are locked, so I guess I can’t use them until later, which sucks cause I love those universes and am a thirsty girl for the Durins. But if I had to pick, I am going to go with Harry Potter, because who would give up the chance to live in a world where magic is real? NOT ME THAT’S WHO.

I stand back up, why did I sit down? Oh yes, because I’m lazy. I press on the Harry Potter option.

The space around me goes pure white as more settings are dragged up

  
  


**Congratulations! You have Picked HARRY POTTER.**

**Would you like to merge a world?**

**Yes/No**

Yes, yes yes, yes yes yes. I have a good idea!

It brings up a small search bar with a standard keyboard in front of me. I type in His Dark Materials because when I read The Golden Compass I fell in love with the idea of Daemons, a constant companion who would always be with you and is a part of you.

A green checkmark popped up beside the search bar and fell away to bring up the customization. It’s kinda weird, cause in front of me I see a female version of the ten-year-old Harry Potter, scar and all.

Beside the unmoving but disturbingly realistic Harry Potter are customization options like the sims. 

I could make myself look like a miniature Severus and fuck with everyone about James not being the biological father. I cackle at the idea, that would be friggin HILARIOUS, but I really shouldn’t. 

I keep most of it the same but change the hair colour to a lovely copper instead of brown, I would prefer to look like Lily so Snape doesn’t target me so much. 

I look through the extra options and notice a SHIT TON of options that I didn’t even know existed. Let's take a look-see…. Hold the phone, I could be a werewolf off the bat?! THAT'S COOL AS HELL. Not that I’m going to though. I do, however, choose to max out my power scales. Once all the good shit is picked and the bars maxed out, I take one last glimpse over my character. A pretty young girl with copper hair, green eyes, so much raw power that Dumbledore and Voldemort combined wouldn’t be able to beat me, parselmagic, wandless magic, natural occlumency, and an eidetic memory just so I don’t forget anything.. Sweetness.

I press the Ok option and colours start to swirl around me faster and faster until I forcefully blackout.

An unusual weight on my chest as I find myself lying down on a tiny cot is the first thing I notice as I start to come around to the world of the waking. I slowly open my eyes to see a small Honduran White bat on my chest, I surf the internet too much, so excuse my random knowledge. I close my eyes for a couple of minutes to try and fight down nausea and dizziness that must have come from the sudden entrance into this universe.

I raise a hand to gently pet the small marshmallow on my chest, which wakes it up. I am not really surprised when it speaks aloud groggily, seeing as I had kinda known it would be my Daemon “What the fuck is this?!”

…..The book was right! It IS part of my soul!

The Daemon looks up at me, its little black eyes staring at me for a while before it speaks in again in a surprisingly deep voice “So, you picked the Harry Potter Universe? Not a bad choice, magic can be useful, but dealing with Voldemort will be a hassle”

I sit up quickly, causing the small bat to grip onto the baggy clothing I am wearing “Right?! That was my thought exactly, and since I chose to keep skills, any magic I learn here should pass on to future universes!”

The Daemon nods as much as he can in the slightly awkward position he has on my chest “Right, that was a thing. Well, I suppose I should thank you for bringing me into existence and all. But give me a couple of moments to think of a name for myself, then I will thank you”

I decide to quietly fangirl about having a Daemon instead of fangirling aloud as I let the little bat choose a name for himself. And it doesn’t take too long before he decides “Ozymandias. Ozy for short. After the Pharaoh”

I nod and ask “So is this your settled form? I certainly wouldn’t mind if it was, you are very cute this way”

Ozy pauses and thinks for a short moment AGAIN before responding “No, this is not my form. But it will do for now”

I am about to start fangirling hardcore but I am rather rudely interrupted when a sharp knocking on the door startles me out of my thoughts and Petunia orders me to go cook breakfast. Ozy crawls to my shoulder and winces when dust falls onto my hair when Dudley stomps on the stairs, yelling at me to wake up.

A small screen pops up in front of me, its plain white background and black letters instantly make me lose interest, but I read the writing anyways

**Quest Unlocked**

**Make a decent Breakfast for the Dursleys**

**Extra Information: Make Bacon, eggs, toast for the Dursleys without burning anything. Bring Coffee to Vernon Dursley without spilling a drop.**

**Rewards:**

**5 experience**

**5 trait points**

**1 ability point**

**+1 reputation with Dursleys**

  
  
  


Interesting. I had wondered why I wasn’t able to allow anything to my traits or gain unlockable abilities yet, usually, games give you an ability point and/or points to go into your traits to level them up right off the bat, but I guess this game is strictly against my usual lazy tactics. Damn.

Anyways, my way to keep myself sane(coughOzycough) and I have to deal with the Dursleys before I can get onto the magic and stat gathering.

Wonderful. This should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You read the first chapter! Why? What made you think that this was a good idea?
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you like it and what you would like to see (Quests, little interactions, stuff that I can add in without throwing the story plan off course) and I will happily add it! I do have multiple chapters already fully planned and stuff, I just have to get around to writing those bad boys.
> 
> Did you guys like Ozy?! I hope so, cause that little shit is going to be a big part of the future, and he knows it too!


End file.
